Dangerous Romance
by ben.stasvu4ever
Summary: When your love causes someone else to fall it's called a "Dangerous Romance"  -i changed the name of the story and the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for my lack of updates….SHIT happens PLUS Mariska didn't win! Ugh! But from what I hear Mariska and Chris "Did it" backstage, in the backseat of a car, EVERYWHERE haha! Go on, read this chapter I'm posting **

**If I owned SVU do you know what it would be like? Elliot and Olivia doing the "dirty" EVERYDAY, Kathy would be dead, and there would be WAY more EO then what these writers give us. Do you see that yet? NO, therefore I don't own. **

Olivia left the crowd and decided to get a coffee, just because it sounded like the best damn thing to get the edge off, correction a beer would be better but Lord knows how she gets when she's drunk. Olivia shuddered at the memory. Luckily she could blame it on the alcohol, she had grabbed Elliot by the tie and planted one on him. He didn't pull away though, but she was embarrassed and too damn stubborn to tell him how long she's wanted to do that. Good God! That body that tall, slim, vigorous body of his could make anybody drool and those eyes, those blue, no, blue was the understatement of those eyes. Those cerulean eyes could make you feel as if you were in a deep ocean. His temper was a turn on but at the same time a nuisance. But then, there is that side of him that she really only sees, when he's cool, calm and collect. When he's not afraid to open up to her. When he drops the cocky ass attitude and is just himself. When he's not afraid to cry in front of her. Either way, she wants him "_Dammit Olivia! He's just your partner leave it like that!"_ She thought to herself, she wanted that man and all she got in return was stolen glances, a few minutes of what she called eye sex but to him it could be just a stare. 12 years, 12 fucking years of not knowing if that one brush of the hands made his mind go crazy with thoughts, it sure as hell made her mind do that. 12 years of not knowing that when they were in a room alone if he wanted to slam her against that wall and mark his territory on her. 12 years of not knowing if, if, if he _loves her, if he's in love with her_. Olivia, so caught up in her thoughts didn't even notice her coffee was overflowing.

"Liv!" Elliot shouted "You're really wet"

"_Oh yes I am!"_ Olivia said in her mind

Olivia's eyes shot up and widened in embarrassment "Uh, um what are you talking about?"

"You're all wet, the coffee" Elliot said

Olivia sighed in relief and suddenly felt the wet feeling of the coffee seeping through her white shirt. "Dammit!" Olivia yelled louder than intended, trying to wipe the coffee out of her shirt, eventually not succeeding she let out another curse "Son of a bitch" and walked away, but not fast enough, because right then Elliot placed his hand on Olivia's arm and gently pulled her back toward him. Their eyes were locked. You could sense the sexual tension. Olivia could see her eyes in Elliot's and Elliot could see his in Olivia's.

"Liv, you okay?" A concerned Elliot asked "You seem a little on edge"

Olivia used her free hand to brush her hair back.

"El" Olivia started in a soft voice, like a whisper "I'm fine, just didn't get enough sleep."

"Why?" Elliot continued

"_Because I can't shake the thoughts of you bending me all the way over and having your way with me out of my head that's why!" _Olivia said, _to herself of course_.

"Um, if you don't recall, we left the station around 11pm and Kathleen called me at 2" Olivia replied, sounding irritated.

"Sorry Liv, I can be annoying but it's cause I care about you" Elliot stated

"_Shit! Does he know what a fucking tease he is?"_

"Yeah, I know, I didn't mean to come off irritated but I didn't get my morning cup, it uh actually got me." Olivia laughed at her attempt to lighten the mood.

Elliot let out a chortle, nodded and released his grip on her arm, allowing her to go change.

* * *

Olivia opened up her locker and something immediately caught her eye. A picture, no, _THE_ picture of her and Elliot at the policemen's ball. She wore a vibrant red dress that ended just above her knees with black 'Fuck Me Now' pumps, with pearl jewelry and her hair straightened. Alongside her was Elliot in a black tux with a white shirt. Simple, just how she liked it, Elliot was next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. The whole night they received several comments about how "they need to get together" or "I thought they had already" and let's not forget "That's why he left Kathy, to tap some hot Benson ass" She removed her stained shirt and replaced it with a baby blue blouse. She closed her locker and returned to the bullpen.

"Benson, Stabler! The 'CSK' is at it again, get down to the crime scene and for the love of God bring me something useful." Cragen ordered as the duo exited the precinct.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia had arrived at the crime scene and went to the ME who was crouched down near the bodies. Melinda rubbed her head and noticed the detectives' presence.

"This isn't the morning cup I wanted but same MO, throats slashed, genitals mutilated and stabbed repeatedly. But something different, these victims were also shot in the head. These are victims' number…"

"Five" Elliot and Olivia both said in unison.

They got their latex gloves and got to work.

* * *

The pair walked back into the precinct and in cuffs was a potential suspect. They took him to an interrogation room and went to talk to Huang.

"So how do we play this guy" Elliot asked

"Well this guy's victims were only couples that appear to be living happy, worry-free lives. He despises that most likely due to his childhood. He feels that if he isn't happy, nobody can be happy. You need to show him how wrong he is." George commented

Olivia sighed, not liking what may be coming next "And how do you suggest we prove him wrong George?" Olivia, skeptical, questioned.

George sighed "You and Elliot need to pretend to be a couple"

Elliot just stood there, he wasn't bothered by this. Olivia raised her eyebrow and Elliot just shrugged at her. She turned back to George. "You want me to pretend to be Elliot's girlfriend?" Olivia asked. George only laughed "No, Olivia you have to pretend to be Elliot's fiancé." And that's when Elliot's appearance changed "Uh, wow" was all he said. Suddenly women walked over to them "You two get your asses in there and get me my confession, besides this whole precinct thinks there is something going on between you two, it shouldn't be that hard!"

They all turned to face her and Olivia said the words on everybody's mind "Who the hell are you and where do you get off giving us orders like you're our captain?"

The lady let out a snicker as Cragen walked over "Detectives this is the new ADA…."

"Sonya Paxton" she interrupted "and I hear you two are the 'pair' of the NYPD, it's going to be great working with you" she said with an evil grin.

"The feeling isn't mutual." Elliot and Olivia both said as they entered the interrogation room.

"You think they are going to get a confession?" Cragen asked to nobody in particular.

"They don't have to fake sexual tension or any of that good stuff so of course" George responded.

* * *

"So Steve," Elliot started, his hand was on Olivia's lower back sending chills through her body "What exactly is it about happy couples that pisses you off?"

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about" Steve replied.

"I'm pretty sure you do Steve, you…." Olivia was cut off by Elliot "Babe, don't forget to call Maria about the wedding arrangements."

"_Babe?" Olivia said in her head_

"_Did I just call her babe?"_

"Babe?" Steve asked "You two are? Dating?" Steve questioned with a gulp.

"Engaged" Olivia corrected with a bit of uncertainty.

Elliot looked at Olivia and she got the hint. "Uh yeah, Elliot and I have been engaged for 3 months."

"Wait" Steve paused "Isn't it like not allowed for co-workers to date?"

"What can I say? We sort of got out of that rule." Olivia said, grinning.

Steve gulped again and his eyes darted toward Elliot "So, uh, are, you uh, happy?"

Elliot gave a smug smirk and got in his face and in a low whisper said, "Ecstatic." Steve now had been sweating and his breathing quickened, "NO, NO, NO! NOBODY CAN BE HAPPY!" Steve said, while pacing back and forth. Elliot quickly went to stand in front of Steve and said, "But we are Steve." In his interrogating voice, Steve turned away trying to avoid Elliot's gaze but was met with Olivia's. "Is that why you murdered Shelly, Rick, Donna, Erick…."

"Martin, Tracy, Tristan, Macy" Elliot continued "And let's not forget…."

"Yasmine and Richard, you sick Son of a Bitch, Steve, did you know Yasmine?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, um, n-n-n-no, why do you ask detective?"

"Elliot, could you come here for a second?" Olivia asked, "It's urgent" Elliot gave Olivia a questioning look but complied to her request, walking out of the interrogation room with her.

"Uh, wow Liv, you're usually pissed when we're about to get a confession and a lawyer or someone does…"

"Shut up Elliot and come over to the monitor with me." Olivia instructed. "Remember when we were finding background info on Yasmine and we found out that her name used to be Yasmine Ellis."

"Yeah Liv but what does-"

"Elliot, tell me Steve's last name?"

"Ellis, but how…Oh!" Elliot answered now getting the message. "Explains the gun shot doesn't it?"

"Yes, and she was married to Steve, then she divorced him and he wasn't happy with that. He saw how happy she was with Richard and…."

* * *

"Became furious and started your spree, too bad that its ending now, stand up, Richard Ellis you are under arrest for the murders of Shelly and Rick Myers, Donna and Erick Sellers, Martin and Tracy Goldstein, Tristan and Macy Shaw and Yasmine and Richard Snow, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney…."

"They all deserved it!" Steve exclaimed

Elliot had signed his DD5 and glanced up at Olivia, who was toying with her watch. "Hey Liv, you need a ride home?"

"_Yes! Oh God Yes!"_

"No, El, go be with your kids" Olivia responded

"You sure Liv, I mean it's late and we all know what New York is like when it's late." Elliot warned.

"El, I'm fine, I'll just take a cab."

Elliot was about to protest but decided to drop it, last thing he wanted was Olivia to go home mad at him. "Alright then, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. "Rubbing his hand on her upper arm. Elliot said that every night before they went their separate ways because there was one day when he came to work one morning and she was gone, she had vanished. Ever since then he made sure he said it to her every night.

* * *

Olivia sat on her couch with a tub of Rocky Road ice cream and a spoon. She was watching some cop drama where everything was over dramatic and the partners were so close that people assumed they were sleeping together.

"Hmm, sounds familiar doesn't it." Olivia said to herself spooning herself some ice cream as she tried to get comfortable.

Elliot was on his couch, a nice cold beer in hand and the T.V. on a show, that Elliot wasn't even familiar with but it was the only thing on. He felt better going home to nothing, rather than going home to "You're sleeping with her aren't you" or "Get the hell out". He wasn't supposed to be thinking about anything, just relaxing and watching the television. He snapped out of his thoughts and brought his attention to the television. On his T.V. appeared to be a couple getting ready for a night of whatever it may be, he didn't want to think about it. He took another swig of his beer. Then the words that came from the T.V. surprised him.

"Mm, are you ready for me daddy?"

Elliot choked on his beer; the thoughts raced his mind, the flashback played over and over. He jumped off of the couch and ran out the door.

* * *

Once he arrived at the door he took a deep breath and knocked. He was greeted by the presence of Olivia and he gulped.

"El, it's late what are you…" Olivia was cut off mid sentence as Elliot pushed his way through the door, closed it and pinned her against it. He closed his eyes, a quick prayer to God that she wouldn't slap him and or shoot him. His lips crashed onto hers.

"_Oh God, El, don't stop" Olivia mentally said_

Her mind was telling her to grab him and bring him to the bedroom, her body, however had a different plan. She slowly pushed Elliot away and looked at him, her eyes showed lust and confusion. "Elliot, what are you doing?"

"Liv, I can't deny it anymore, this, me, you, how the fuck did we deny this for 11, correction 12 years? I always said 'I'm married, but I never actually said 'No I have never thought about my partner as more than a friend' but God damn Liv! This has been eating me alive, I want you, and not anybody else, you Olivia and it took something really ridiculous for me to realize that."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrow, she wanted to hear him say it "Elliot, what exactly are you saying?"

Elliot sighed "I love you, I'm in love with you, probably since the first time I saw you."

Olivia's eyes were wet; tears were threatening to escape her eyes. "Elliot, I love you too, but-"

"Olivia Benson, please don't come up with an excuse" Elliot pleaded

"Elliot, I was just going to say that it took you long enough!" Olivia turned to look at her tub of ice cream, "Elliot do you see my rocky road ice cream sitting on my table? That is what happens when I'm madly in love with a guy but can't get the courage to tell him how the hell I feel!" Olivia yelled, as if she were about to slap him, but her tone changed into a seductive one when she said, "Thank God you told me first!"

Elliot lifted Olivia up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed her wildly as they made their way to the bedroom.

**AN: So I'm extremely sorry for my lack of updates, Twitter gets the best of me. Sadly I don't have a story about me, my sister and SVU since she's gone :( But please leave me a review, and the updates may come more frequently, I have to go, this chapter took me about 2 days to write just because I get distracted on Twitter (P3aceMaka92) did anyone see the Emmys? EPIC!**

**-Maureen**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, I said I'd be updating right? Okay. Cool. Don't kill me. **

"Elliot," Olivia whined, "I bought this shirt today, and I'm going to have to throw it away today." She glanced over at him and he winked at her. "Why can't you just sow all the buttons back onto the shirt?" Elliot seductively asked.

"Because," Olivia started "I know that you'd end up ripping it off of me again, like you did last night." Olivia said, making an annoyed expression. Elliot crawls over to the other side of the bed and whispers in her ear, "But it was amazing and all worth it, wasn't it Liv?" and he nibbles on her ear. She lets a moan escape from her. "Elliot," She moaned, "Don't start something you won't finish."

"Who says I won't finish this?" Elliot mumbles, lips now latched on Olivia's neck and his hands exploring her body. "Elliot," Olivia pants, "We…have…to…go…to…work," Olivia barely managed to get out. Elliot slowly pushes her down on her back on the bed and gazes at her. "You're so beautiful, Liv." He moves in slowly, peppering her body with kisses and making his way down to her sex. He kisses her inner thighs, sending chills up and down her body. Her hips rise off of the bed. "El, Oh my God, Elliot!" Olivia softly cries out as he makes sweet love to her sex.

They were not aware of the chaos waiting for them at the 1-6 Precinct.

* * *

"Fin!" Cragen's voice boomed, "Get Elliot on the phone now!" Fin gave him a questioning look but complied with his request.

* * *

"Oh God Liv!" Elliot grunted, while pounding into her. His body shaking, her body shaking. Their pelvic bones hitting with each of his thrusts.

And just when they were about to go over the edge…

*_ring, ring*_

"Ignore it." Olivia said. Her body was violently shaking. She looped her arms around Elliot's neck and her nails raked down his back, possibly drawing blood.

He obviously didn't give two shits about it, but he knew he'd feel it later.

*_ring, ring*_

"Fuck! Liv!" handfuls of sheets in her hands and her knuckles were turning white. She clamped around him, causing him to reach his climax and she reaching her climax also. He let out one last cry before rolling over. They were lying in a mess; both drowned in their own sweat.

*_ring, ring*_

Olivia, exhausted, let out a sigh. "Elliot, just pick it up already!"

"Wait, weren't you the one just telling me to…never mind." He said when he saw her glare over at him. He reached for his phone on the bed side table and said into it, "Stabler." The person on the other end didn't sound happy, from what Olivia heard. "Wait, what? Where are they...Is anybody hurt...Oh my God...I'll be right there!" Elliot closed the phone and leaped out of the bed.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, sitting up on the bed wrapped in the blanket. Elliot didn't answer; he picked up his clothes and walked out of the room. Olivia picked up her clothes and followed not too far behind him. "Elliot," Olivia said, annoyed a little.

She couldn't stand when Elliot did this. When he totally closed up on her. Was this what it was like talking to her? Never mind. She had to figure out what happened.

"Elliot Stabler can you just-"

"Kathy kidnapped the kids and is holding them hostage". Elliot said, his face turning a pale white. He felt the bile rise to his throat. He watched Olivia grab her keys, and she pulled him out of the door.

* * *

"Kathleen," Kathy growled, "Stop cry-"But she was interrupted by Kathleen's shriek. "Stop cryi-"She shrieked again. "Kathleen! Stop fucking crying!" But Kathleen continued to shriek and sob.

Kathy covered her ears and said, "So help me God Kathleen, if you make one more noise, I will-"But Kathleen screamed again. This time, Kathy hit Kathleen in the head with the butt of the gun she was holding, knocking her out. The other 3 children stared at their mother in horror while Eli cried a monotone cry.

"Now, I'm going to say this once, and once only," Kathy warned. "All of you are under _my_ power,_ my_ authority and _my_ supervision. If you want to get out of here, alive and unharmed, you must comply with each of my requests."Kathy instructed.

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes; she was frightened at the monster her mother had become. But with Kathleen knocked hurt, she had to be the bigger one.

"Mom," Elizabeth started, her voice raspy and shaky, "Dad and Olivia are coming to get us and you won't get ver-"

"Oh shut the fuck up Elizabeth!" Kathy hollered. She lowers her voice down to a whisper and laughs while saying, "You know, they're not going to come. You know this, I know this and so does everybody else. So in the mean time before they supposedly _come to rescue you_, I suggest you listen to your_ mother_." Kathy then raised her hand to smack Elizabeth. She fell down to the floor crying out in agony.

Kathy just stood there and laughed.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia had been searching in vain the highs and lows of Manhattan. The rich parts of town to the lower class areas. Everybody said they hadn't seen anything. Elliot was furious and he needed his space and Olivia knew it. She didn't want to get in his way but that was her partner. Her friend ? Her _lover? _Dammit. What was he to her now ? What were they ?

Cragen appeared from his office with a pink slip in his hands. He secretly hoped that this was some sort of positive news that would reunite Elliot to his kids. Cragen saw Elliot at his desk, he stared intently at the photo of his kids sitting on his desk. Cragen wanted to update him on the situation.

But if you were Elliot Stabler, you wouldn't want to be interrupted.

Olivia arose from her seat to meet Cragen. She looked at Elliot, then looked at her captain and whispered, "What's new?".

"We may have a lead," Cragen whispered back. "It's not solid, but it can help. A woman claims she saw a woman, with 3 children and a pregnant women walking around. She says something seemed odd about them but she let it go. Her name is Rosa Mendez, Go talk to her and uh, leave your partner here. He shouldn't be anywhere but here." Cragen ordered.

Olivia agreed and went to grab her keys. Elliot looked up from the picture for once and asked, "Where are you going?"

Olivia froze, "Uh, I'm going to go talk to someone about-"

"Kathy?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed, "Yes. But you should stay here Elliot, you didn't get much sleep last night, and the stress won't do you any good. Go catch some sleep in the cribs."

Elliot looked at Olivia like she had said the craziest thing to him. "You think I'm going to go sleep while my kids are out there with my psycho ex-wife?" Elliot asked, his voice raising.

Olivia didn't want to ague. She was tired herself, she just didn't have the energy to fight with Elliot.

"Elliot please, just listen to me-"

"No, Olivia," Elliot cut in, "This involves me and my kids, I need to come along."

Olivia brushed her bangs back and walked out. Against her better judgment, she brought Elliot with her.

And she hoped that this wasn't a mistake.

**AN: It's late. Sorry, it gets a little sloppy in the end. I'm not in a comfortable position so I can't really type. Oh and these fuckers that work at Comcast took all of my channels. Looks like I got to get a cable box! **

**ANYWAYS, leave a review. They're nice. I told you I'd be updating right ? Mmhmm. I deserve a treat. Can one of y'all buy me a Comcast cable box. I NEED TELEVISION.**

**Okay, so it's 1:30 a.m. I got to post this and give my sister her laptop back.**

**Ciao **

**-M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I'm not FULLY inspired to update but I was reading the story and sort of, kind of, got an idea. I don't know how it's going to play out but hey, you don't know unless you try? Yeah. **

They're driving in the bitterness of the cold, frosty December night; not saying a word to each other. The Sedan filled with their silent mutters, breaths and the volume downed Christmas music.

She doesn't know why it's this way, but it is what it is. He's a father; he's worried about his children. They were the only reason why he stayed in that hellhole of a "marriage".

She's just his partner, his friend, that maybe about 8 hours ago; he was fucking the living shit out of her. So yes, they're just "friends". She keeps a firm grip on the steering wheel, her cocoa brown eyes staying locked on the road. He shifts in his seat, keeping his gaze on the city out of the window to his right.

She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to say something, then, quickly, she closes her mouth.

"Say it," he mutters, without looking away from the window. It's the first time he's opened his mouth in hours. His voice is raspy, low and a whisper. She freezes. Her breath is caught in her throat. His voice shocks her a little.

"Uh, what?" she asks, feigning confusion. She doesn't really want to talk. She's always been part of team 'keep everything bottled up'. She taps her fingers on the wheel, something she does when she's nervous.

"Say," he pauses, adding a little more force into his voice, "What you were going to say, Liv." He adds some emphasis on the nickname that he gave her, causing her to tense, shiver and shift in her seat.

"El,"She says, in a rather sad tone.

"Liv?" He says, in the same tone.

"I can't do this," She says, slowly "This," she motions between the two of them. "I can't be your little_**fuck buddy **_throughout all of this." She pulls up to Rosa's house and parks. "Not the one you go to when you have a bad day." She sighs and runs a hand through her hair; another nervous gesture. She pauses, opens her mouth and quietly says, "I want to be **more** to you El." She says, as she gets out of the Sedan and walks toward the house.

The words slay him, his eyes widen and a massive wave of guilt crashes on him. He never meant to make Olivia feel like she was just a toy in a child's playhouse. If anything, he wanted to cherish her. He quickly gets out of the Sedan and swiftly makes his way up to Olivia.

"Liv," Elliot called out, "Is that what you think this is?" He asked, talking to her back side. She refused to face him or respond. "Liv," he says, his voice cracking, "Please," He pleads. "_Is that, what you think this, you and I are?" _She slightly turned toward him, not facing him completely and her head down. He could see her cheeks. They were a flushed pink color and he felt like even more of an ass.

He walked up the steps to meet her and he lifts her head up. "Hey, hey, Liv," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." He places a tender kiss on her forehead and she closes her eyes as a tear falls from her right eye. But when he leaned in to kiss her lips, she quickly backed away. She held her hand up to him and said, "El, not here, not now." She silently chastised herself for even letting him getting so close, for letting him see her like this. She turned to face Rosa's house but not before he brushed her hair out of her face.

She knocked on Rosa's door and tried to straighten herself up.

"Then where, Liv?" Elliot asks. "You can't keep avoiding this. You always do this Liv, I'm your partner, and you're supposed to be able to…" Olivia abruptly cut Elliot off, "Elliot, stop. We'll talk about this later."

After about what seemed like an eternity, a woman came and opened the door. She was about 5"2-5"3. She looked like she was in her mid 20's and she was Hispanic.

"Rosa Mendez?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes?" The woman looked Olivia up and down and blinked.

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner, Detective Stabler, do you think you'd be able to come down to the precinct to speak with a sketch artist about the women you saw?" Olivia intently nibbled on her lower lip.

"Sure, just let me get some things." Rosa answered, going back into her house. She came out a few minutes later and followed the detectives.

* * *

"Mom, please, let's get Kathleen to the hospital. We won't mention a word to anybody. We'll just say we wanted to see you so we came and it'll all be fin…"

"Don't try and feed me that bull. You all always liked Olivia more; you wished she was your mother right?" Kathy said, a scary chill in her voice while she paced back and forth, twirling a revolver in her hand. "Right," Kathy yelled, "Am I in the right line? Tell me I'm in the right line. You kids are a couple of screw-ups ya' know? You get it from your dad, you know your grandmother was a bipolar mess and your grandfather was an abusive man. Did you know that?" Kathy taunted, with a creepy smile and squinted eyes.

"Mom...stop," Dickie pressed, "Don't do this."

"Oh and let's not forget about how screwed up your favorite Olivia is," Kathy started, "Her father raped her mother and that's why she's here. Her mother was a lousy drunk with no heart whatsoever, so doesn't it amaze you how one person can have so much compassion? Your father and Olivia met and I swear he was never the same. So the problem in this seems to all point back to Olivia." Kathy said pointing at the picture of Olivia pinned to the wall. "And like every problem, there is a solution. Kathy suddenly cocked the gun, pointed it at the picture of Olivia and fired.

Eli, had been crying so much that he had passed out, Kathleen, was still out, but the remaining Stabler children, Elizabeth and Dickie were terrified. Elizabeth shrieked and Dickie shivered. He held his knees to his chest and buried his head between his knees, a silent prayer that this would end well.

* * *

Olivia took the paper from the sketch artist and stared at it. The photo barely looked like Kathy, frustrating Olivia and sending Elliot over the mountain. He grabbed Olivia by the wrist and took her up the stairs to the cribs without looking back.

"Elliot, what the hell," Olivia said, her eyes wide. Elliot paced through the small room, clenching his fist and his jaw.

"Shit, shit, shit. This can't be happening!" Elliot said to himself repeatedly.

He stopped in front of a bed, stared at it intently and without warning shot his fist toward it. He looked at his knuckles that bled and were bruised. Her glanced up at his doings and sighed. He took several deep breaths and began to silently cry. He sat on the bed and looked up at Olivia. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. Olivia's heart nearly broke. Elliot Stabler never cries in front of Olivia. She sat by him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"El, c'mon, baby," She pauses; surprised at the name she has called him. "Don't do this to yourself; don't beat yourself up for this. Kathy, she…she isn't herself. She is to be blamed but I doubt this was something to intentionally hurt you." He silently sobs in her neck.

Elliot lifts his head up and Olivia thumbs away his tears. He presses his head against hers and sighs.

"Liv, Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you." A small smile appears on her face. He twirls with her hair and before she knows it, she's kissing him. She loops his arms around his neck and plays with his hair. He pushes his tongue toward her lip, asking for access which she granted. He deepens the kiss and she can't help but finally feel content. His slowly pushes her on her back as Olivia unhooks his belt. He pauses, "Liv, are you sure about this?"

She nods at him and continues undressing him. She felt his hard member pushing into her abdomen; she wraps her hands around him and strokes him.

He closes his eyes and lets out a soft groan.

"God, Liv." He whispers. He continues to undress her and soon they're both naked. He caresses each of her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and lavishing it. Olivia silently moans and tosses her head back. He does the same to the other breast.

He positions himself at her entrance and looks down at Olivia, "Liv, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." He says, but she gives him a knowing look, saying that she's ready.

He pushes into her slowly and she seethes. He's big. Very big and he's stretching her out but it's pleasurable. She breathes heavily as he continues his pace, quickening each time.

They keep their eyes locked on each other and each other only.

They soon reach their release and it's sweet, slow and steady. She nips at his neck as she spills into her. Her body moving in waves and his member twitching. He leans down and kisses her passionately.

"Tell me," Elliot says, "Tell me one more time baby."

"I love you." She says with not even a hint of uncertainty in his voice. This was something they needed, wanted, desired and ached for.

And for once in this partnership, she hadn't regretted anything she's done. She loved him and she's finally coming to terms with it.

He'd hoped that this would last forever.

But forever could be severed by anything, even anyone.

**AN: Okay, it's like 4 a.m. do you like? I always update really late cause I like waking up to reviews? Want to contribute to that? Okay. Love you all. **

**-M**

**i like reviews. **


End file.
